


Life is better with you +English Version+

by Mckie



Series: One Fine Life AU [2]
Category: Carmilla (Web Series), Carmilla - All Media Types
Genre: Domestic, Domestic Fluff, F/F, F/M, Hayley - Freeform, Hollstein - Freeform, One Shot Collection, Sloan - Freeform, domestic hollstein, hollstein adventures, mention of other characters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-26
Updated: 2018-05-02
Packaged: 2019-01-05 20:09:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 16,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12196548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mckie/pseuds/Mckie
Summary: One-shots within the same universe of One Fine Life, featuring domestic life with Hollstein and their daughters.





	1. For the First Time

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Life is better with you.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7881763) by [Mckie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mckie/pseuds/Mckie). 



> One month for Carmilla Movie YAAAAAY! So here's how I'm going to celebrate it! 
> 
> This fic is a series of one-shots set in the universe of OFL. It will be full of little stories of girls and their mothers. It won’t be in chronological order or have a specific posting schedule, but I hope you like it ;)

 

 

 

 

 

After thinking it over several times, Carmilla decided that one of the things she loved the most was kisses between dreams in the morning. It was one of the best ways to wake up. 

 

But being married to Laura was definitely at the top of that list.

 

Married to Laura. For five years now. Today was their fifth anniversary, and Carmilla couldn’t be happier.

 

Memories of the previous night came back to her; heated kissing, clothing tossed aside, the touch of warm skin and the lips of her wife kissing their way from her neck to her earlobe. But as she gradually woke up, she realized that they were clothed again. 

 

A necessary evil with two teenagers living in the same house, but still a nuisance. 

 

"Well, someone’s eager," purred Carmilla, delighted at the affectionate yet daring mood her wife was in that morning.

 

Laura nodded without saying a word. Why waste time on stupid things like talking? She had learned over the years not to waste time on words where Carmilla was concerned. She could still talk a mile a minute, but in these private moments with her wife when she could feel her firm yet so tender hands holding her in place and making patterns on her back, talking was the last thing on her mind.

 

She felt Carmilla shiver as she sucked gently on her earlobe and her gasp as their breaths mingled together. Laura couldn’t take it anymore and kissed her way towards Carmilla’s lips. But Carmilla was more awake now and captured Laura’s lips with her own. The moan from Laura was one of Carmilla’s favorite sounds, and she was eager to hear her do it again.

 

After a pause for breath and with their foreheads resting together, Carmilla finally opened her eyes. Laura, however, still had hers closed, but the smile on her face spoke volumes. Carmilla stroked the soft skin of her cheek with the back of her hand, somehow making Laura’s smile even bigger. A smile that was the mirror image of the one on Carmilla’s face.

 

"Happy anniversary, Carm," Laura whispered, as she took her wife’s hand in her own to kiss before interlacing their fingers together.

 

Carmilla’s smile grew wider. After an adoring 'Happy Anniversary, Creampuff,' she had flipped Laura onto her back and began kissing her passionately, each one more heated than the last. Those well-loved lips were another of her favorite things. As their tongues found their own pace, she slipped her leg between Laura’s thighs, hitting that spot that she knew drove Laura wild. Judging by the hitch of breath and a long drawn out moan from Laura, it definitely had the desired effect.

 

Carmilla was eagerly preparing her next move when she suddenly heard two familiar voices and the bedroom door open suddenly.. 

 

"Happy Anniversary… Gah Carm! It’s too early for you and Mom to be doing that. Why are the two of you always like this? Get a room!" cried Sloan

 

Sloan was nearly fifteen years of age and was almost as tall as Carmilla, just as thin and somehow more sarcastic. Her hair was a little shorter than when she first met Hayley, yet it seemed to have got even darker. It was curly at the ends and brushed over to one side of her face to give her what she claimed was ‘an air of mystery.’ At least, that was what she claimed anytime Laura rolled her eyes and tried to tidy it away from her face.

 

It was funny how a moment as embarrassing as this still made Carmilla so joyful at the same time. She rolled off Laura to her own side of the bed and pulled her into a loving embrace. Meanwhile, Laura’s face was doing its best impersonation of a tomato.

 

"This has been my room for the past seven years, Sloan, in case you’ve forgotten. At point in this century did your generation stop knocking?” teased Carmilla

 

She couldn’t have loved Sloan more if she had borne her herself, but their relationship had never changed.  If anything, their affectionate banter had only increased, thanks to Sloan developing an increasingly dry wit and sarcastic demeanor as she got older.

 

Sloan just shook her head and smiled.

 

"Maybe, but this is also my house, and my mother told me that her door was always open whenever I wanted to share my ‘feelings’,” she replied with a dramatic shudder. 

 

“Hey,” replied a highly indignant Laura. “You two suck,” she continued with a pout as Carmilla and Sloan laughed at her expression.

 

"Ma, it’s not my fault that both of you act like teenagers around each other and can’t be separated for more than a minute.”

 

Carmilla was still laughing but took the opportunity to tease Sloan by planting a few more kisses along Laura’s jawline. It was impossible for Laura to remain mad at her after that.

 

"You know something, Sloan? One day you too will understand why I can't be away from your mother. Kissing her… Hugging her… Loving her…" said Carmilla with each kiss, finishing with a borderline PG-13 one. 

 

"Seriously, Carm? It’s too early for this, I’ve just had my breakfast!" pleaded Sloan. “Besides, I’d never be as mushy as you two.”

 

Carmilla’s jaw dropped as she released Laura. Laura was just as stunned, and Carmilla decided that Sloan wasn’t going to get away with that smug remark.

 

_ " _ Oh, really? Wait, Wait! What was it you said a few weeks ago when we went camping with Kirsch and Danny. And Caden? _ "  _ said Carmilla, pretending to look thoughtful.

 

Laura put both hands to her face, trying to hold in a fit of giggles because she knew what was coming.

 

_ " _ Oh! I remember _. Oh Caden, don't the stars look lovely tonight? Why don’t you and I go into that field together where we can get a better view?"  _ replied Carmilla, doing her best imitation of a shy, nervous Sloan.

 

Caden was Danny and Kirsch’s daughter and was just a year younger than Sloan. But ever since they met, Sloan was barely able to hide a massive crush every time they were in the same room. Three years ago, Danny and her now husband/puppy Kirsch decided to adopt Caden, a young brunette-haired girl that they discovered in a camp where they were the counselors. The girl had been abandoned by her biological parents, and her grandparents had wanted nothing to do with her. She was living with a foster family who were okay, but it still wasn’t the best situation for a young girl trying to figure out her identity.

 

When Kirsch met Caden, he lost his heart to her at once. When he discovered that she loved sports and was a natural athlete, he was ecstatic. Kirsch and Caden went to a different sports event together every week, no matter what sport it was, no matter who was playing. Carmilla found it very touching, not that she would ever admit to it. As for Danny, she worshipped the ground that Caden walked on.

 

But for the moment, it was more fun teasing Sloan.

 

_ " _ Carm, I don’t speak like that!" said Sloan, visibly mortified.

 

_ " _ Oh! And there’s more.  _ I’m Sloan, and I read Camus. I’m broody, sarcastic and nothing interests me. But every time I visit Kirsch and Danny’s home, I always make sure to bring some of Caden’s favorite Swiss chocolate. It’s also my sisters favorite, but I always refused to try it until I discovered it was my beloved’s favorite too _ .”

 

Carmilla continued in the same vein while clasping her hands in front of her and fluttering her eyelashes.

 

Sloan was looking positively murderous at this stage, and the stifled giggling from outside the bedroom door wasn’t helping. Laura decided to step in.

 

"I don’t know what you're laughing about, Hay. _ Oh, Science is so interesting, Jean. Please tell me all over again how rockets work. Wait, I know. I’ll get my mother to bring me to the science museum every weekend and dump her when I ‘accidentally’ bump into you. You’re so knowledgeable, my darling Jean.” _

 

“Hey! When did this suddenly become about me? Sloan, are you the one who’s been robbing my chocolate?” 

 

"Hayley, what are you doing still outside the room?" said Carmilla, with a sigh.

 

Hayley entered the room sheepishly with a tray in her hands, and her eyes clenched shut.

 

"Happy anniversary, Moms! Uhm... Are you dressed? I don't want to see anything that makes me have to go to a therapist in ten years because I caught my parents having sex and be told that I’m suffering from a childhood trauma. No, wait; a teen trauma, and that’s why my whole life is a mess.

 

“Hay, you can open your eyes. Your sister is just being dramatic again, we’re all dressed.  There won’t be any need for a therapist in your future.   Even though some theories say that childhood traumas are unavoidable, it’s the way we handle them in later life that matters.”

 

After a few months living together, Hayley began to refer to Sloan as her sister. Sloan never objected but took a little longer to do the same.

 

Hayley opened one eye slowly and suspiciously, causing Carmilla to roll her own. Maybe it wasn’t the best or most appropriate time for their daughters to surprise them, but honestly, she felt that they were such drama queens sometimes. And of course, they’re growing up more and more each day. Carmilla swore that she was going to be there for them more than her mother was for her at that age and treat them as mature, responsible girls.

 

Laura beckoned Hayley over to sit beside her on the bed. She handed over the tray to Sloan and cuddled up to Laura, listening to her ramble on about her life was going to be okay, and she wasn’t going to need medication or psychiatric care just because she saw her parents kissing. Sloan and Carmilla looked at each other and shook their heads fondly at them. 

 

Five years of married life, seven living together and eight years since they all first met. How Carmilla and Sloan survived the two blonde whirlwinds, they’d never know. 

 

Sloan brought the tray over to Laura’s nightstand to end the conversation.

 

_ " _ Mom, Hayley and I need to get ready for school or Kirsch will be disappointed if we’re late again. But we made breakfast for both of you. Happy anniversary!"

 

"Thank you, Sloan,” replied Carmilla with a smile. But when you say 'we,' don’t you mean you did all the work while Hayley ransacked every kitchen cupboard trying to find where we hid the cookies?

 

Sloan just smiled and winked which was enough to let Carmilla know she guessed correctly.

 

"I knew it!" she replied with a laugh as she high-fived Sloan. And for her troubles, Carmilla also received a slap on her other arm from Hayley and Laura.

 

_ " _ Ouch! what was that for?"

 

"Oh, don’t be such a baby, Carm. Besides, cooking skills are not necessarily something that you require to survive."

 

Sloan and Carmilla sighed because they were pretty confident that cooking was a basic necessity for human survival. But there was no point in arguing this with Laura. Besides, it was more fun to see her realize the silliness of her argument, yet still try to defend it.

 

They managed to keep straight faces for a few seconds at least before they burst out laughing.

 

Sloan was the first to get serious and put an end to her mother’s rambling. She was the only one that could do so. Hayley only made her worse, and Carmilla just looked at her with adoring eyes when she started, no matter what she was talking about or how many tangents she went on.

 

"Well mom, I 'd love to stay and hear more about how humanity can survive without knowing how to cook, but we’re running late."

 

"Oh, of course, of course! And you don’t want to miss the opportunity of sitting next to Caden during the journey," replied Carmilla.

 

“Carm!” groaned Sloan, trying to hide her embarrassed face.

 

It was wonderful to see them grow up. Carmilla didn’t want to miss a single moment of it, and yet she was fearful of the day when they’d no longer need her. It wasn’t that she was anything like Sherman Hollis; she wanted them to have the freedom and opportunities to become their own person. But whenever she looked at her daughters, she can’t help remembering two little girls that planned sleepovers without checking with their parents first. When she looked at Hayley, she could still picture that tiny hand that grasped her thumb when she held her for the first time. As for Sloan, in some way she was still that small, introverted girl that hid her lack of confidence under a hoodie that was two or three sizes too big for her.

 

Even she had grown into a broody, sarcastic and slightly cheeky teenager now. But Carmilla wouldn’t wish her any other way.

 

Carmilla felt Hayley hugging her and Laura as she kissed both of them on the cheek and told them that the last five years of their lives as an ‘official family’ had been the best of her life. Carmilla was incredibly touched and told Hayley how much she loved her while kissing her forehead. Laura peppered her cheeks with kisses which made Hayley giggle and blush cutely.

 

Hayley loosened her hug and went to collect her stuff for school. Sloan paused, looked at her feet, gave them a little wave and wished them a happy anniversary. Carmilla took the opportunity to reach out, grab her hand and pull her close to hug her tightly and plant kisses on the top of her head. Sloan struggled, but couldn’t stop laughing at how ridiculous Carmilla was behaving. 

 

Carmilla knew Sloan wasn’t usually one for physical displays of affection, although she sometimes made an exception for her parents and sister. Currently, she was going through a phase of hiding her feelings to protect herself. Carmilla understood perfectly; she had done the same thing at her age. But she hoped that Sloan would learn to let the right people in. Just like she did, when she first met Laura and Sloan and they complemented the change in her that begun when she adopted Hayley.

 

She tightened her grip on Sloan and continued to rain kisses down on her as Sloan started to giggle. Laura was laughing at their fun and loved to see them so open with each other. These were some of her favorite memories of the last five years.

 

_ " _ Carm! No… That’s enough! I….Carm! Enough now! Oh G*d Mama, stop!”

 

Both Laura and Carmilla were stunned. Hayley stood in the doorway, her jaw hanging.

 

When they got married, neither of them wanted to impose themselves as another mother figure in their daughter's lives and let them decide what to call them. Almost immediately, Hayley started calling Laura ‘Mom.’ But after five years, Sloan had never called Carmilla anything other than ‘Carm.’  It was all right by Carmilla; she wanted to be there for Sloan, and she didn’t want her to be under any added pressure to label their relationship. Especially if she wanted to talk to her about something that she couldn’t raise with her own mother.

 

But today, Carmilla couldn’t help but feel her heart swell with joy at hearing that one little word.

 

Laura pulled both of them close and gave Sloan a kiss on the forehead while she was still lying in Carmilla’s arms, feeling a little shy and embarrassed. Carmilla appreciated the gesture as it lightened the atmosphere and put Sloan at ease. But she also knew that it was a thank you to Sloan for being brave enough to take that last step. That made her even happier.

 

Hayley squealed in delight and jumped on the bed shouting something like ‘family group hug.’  Carmilla wasn’t sure because Sloan was now struggling against Hayley’s embrace while Laura was trying to hug the three of them from her side. But somehow, Carmilla managed to whisper, ‘I love you so much’ and ‘Thank you, Sloan’ before kissing her on the cheek.

 

When Sloan finally managed to free herself, she turned to her mother to hug her too. Laura was just about holding back the tears, which was better than how Carmilla was coping as she tried to dry her eyes discreetly.

 

At last, the girls (even though they were a lot older now, Carmilla had always thought of them as ‘the girls') said goodbye when they heard Kirsch’s car outside. ‘Race you,’ cried Hayley as she ran out in front of Sloan who leaped up to chase her.

 

As she ran down the stairs, she shouted a last word of advice to them.

 

"Mom, if you are going to resume what you were doing, don't make so much noise. We don’t want the neighbours complaining.’ 

 

"Sloan!" responded a horrified Laura, blushing furiously.

 

"I’m not making any promises, Kiddo!" shouted Carmilla.

 

“Yuk! Gross, Mama!'

 

That word again. Carmilla swore her cheeks were aching from so much smiling already.

 

Laura got out of bed and waved from the window at Kirsch and Caden. Carmilla hugged her from behind and rested her chin on her shoulder as she watched the girls leave the house. Both of them turned and waved at their parents as they hopped into the car.

 

To no one’s surprise, Hayley got into the front seat beside Kirsch, while Sloan got into the back with Caden. Even from the bedroom, they could see how Kirsch glanced into his rear-view mirror and shook his head fondly at the bashful looks of the two girls in the back seat.

 

When he drove away, they got back into bed and Laura nestled into Carmilla’s chest as her wife began tenderly stroking her hair. When she looked up to meet her wife’s thoughtful smile, she whispered ‘Are you okay?’

 

Carmilla nodded without erasing the smile from her lips. Laura reached up to caress her cheek and give her a tender kiss.

 

“Best anniversary ever,” said Carmilla, when she could breathe again.

 

"Can’t argue with that,” replied Laura. She began kissing her wife again, each one rapidly becoming more heated than the last.

 

“Hmmm. I think that we left something unfinished, but I just can’t remember what it is,” said Carmilla between kisses and smiles.

 

"Well, perhaps I can jog your memory,” replied Laura with a wicked smile as she began kissing and sucking on  _ that  _ spot of Carmilla’s neck.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	2. Just Take a Ride

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Carmilla makes a purchase without consulting Laura first. 
> 
> Big mistake.
> 
> But Laura’s the one who has the last laugh.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Commemorating the early release of the movie!
> 
> Here you go Creampuffs a very short funny chapter. Hope you like it ;)
> 
> I have 6 chapters from this work in Spanish already but let me know if you have some plot in mind you'd like to see here.
> 
> Just a little more than 24 hours or so to see the movie at last!!! I'm so excited!!! Those 5 minutes gave me life!!!
> 
> Hope you are as happy as me :)!!!
> 
> Again a big shout to my dear beta Niall! He's the best!
> 
>  
> 
> xoxo
> 
> Mckie

 

 

"Would someone care to explain to me why that… thing... is parked outside my house?!”

Carmilla could hear Laura’s angry voice resonate through the house after the front door slammed shut.

Sloan looked nervously at her sister and mother. She grabbed Hayley’s hand, and both ran from the room Hayley didn’t object in the slightest. While Laura was an adoring mother and loving wife, she had also learned that an angry Laura was not someone she or anyone else in the house wanted to deal with.

She wondered briefly if praying might help, but realized that even a god would think twice about challenging Laura when she was this mad.

Carmilla couldn’t help sighing at her daughters abandoning her to her fate. Of course, she knew that it was bound to happen, but she at least hoped they’d be brave enough to stick around for a few minutes. Now she was alone to face Laura’s wrath.  _ Traitors  _ she thought bitterly. She resolved to make them pay for it later.

She took a deep breath and rose from the sofa to meet her wife. Laura was muttering in the hallway while taking off her coat and placing her purse inside the hall closet. She was facing away from her wife, allowing Carmilla to sneak up behind her, hug her around the waist and plant a kiss on her neck.

"Good afternoon, Cupcake. I’m just fine, thanks. And you?"

As always Laura melted in the arms of her wife, forgetting for a brief moment that she was angry. 

All too brief, to Carmilla’s regret. Laura stiffened suddenly and turned to face her.

"Carm, I thought that we had agreed on this. I want to know why that motorcycle is in our front garden. Sloan won’t be able to handle that. We agreed that we’d buy her a car instead for her birthday."

Carmilla took another deep breath. This was not going to be one the proudest moments of her married life. 

"Laura, I'm sorry. Truly, I am. I know that I shouldn't have taken this decision without your consent. I understand how you feel about it, but we were in the mall, and they were doing a demonstration in the parking lot. You should have seen her face when she was allowed to sit on it. She was so happy."

Carmilla summoned up what she hoped were her saddest puppy eyes for Laura, just like Sloan did to her that afternoon. If there’s one thing Carmilla was helpless against (apart from the sad eyes), it was refusing the three women in her life anything.

Laura rested her head on Carmilla’s shoulder while they made their way to the living room. 

"Look at this way, Laura. Sloan is a good girl, she has the best grades in her class, and she has never been in trouble. She’s one of the most mature, responsible people that I have ever met, probably more than you and me sometimes. I don’t think we could have become such a close family without her help.”

"Carmilla, this is not just a question of maturity and responsibility," Laura said, slipping out her wife’s embrace and turning to face her. Carmilla pouted, but after eight years (and hearing Laura using her full name, so she was obviously still in trouble), she knew better. Sometimes Laura needed space to calm down and gather her thoughts. 

"Laura, I spoke with Sloan and made her promise to take lessons. She’s not to break any speed limits, to always wear protective gear and a helmet and under no circumstances is she to use it for anything like racing or anything that would put her safety at risk. Don’t you remember what it’s like to be seventeen years of age? “

"And that’s precisely why I don’t want my daughter risking her life on that death trap. The roads are too dangerous.”

"Cupcake, please. I see your point but this is Sloan we’re talking about. In a few months, she’ll be an adult, and we have to trust her to make her own decisions."

"Carm,” said Laura with a sigh. “I know much you love Sloan and would never let anything bad happen to her. But I still can’t help feeling afraid about all the dangers she could face on the road.”

"Come on, Laura. Remember how overprotective your father was when you when you were growing up, and the time he made you wear a biohazard suit to school? Even though it didn’t make you pull away from him as you got older, you don't want that to happen with Sloan. Like you, I’m a little frightened at seeing our daughters grow up so fast, but I trust their judgment, and I know you do too.’

Carmilla took her wife's chin in her hands so that Laura could look her in the eye and see how serious she was. She knew she was right and that Laura knew it too. Of the four of them, Sloan was the most sensible one in the family. Hayley was sensible too, but she was also inclined to be impulsive and easily distracted, which made her more prone to disaster. Thankfully, Sloan was usually able to save her from the consequences of her actions.

She would never forget how some years ago Laura, Hayley and her all had the flu. Sloan was the one that took care of them. She made sure they all took their medication, cooked their meals, kept the house clean and looked after the pets while studying for her exams. Everyone knew that Sloan was a person that could be relied on and would never betray their trust.

Even so, Laura still seemed conflicted. Carmilla held her arms out, and Laura sank into her wife’s embrace. She held her tight, rubbing her back tenderly while kissing her forehead, giving her the reassurance she obviously needed.

"Everything is going to be okay, my love. We have the best daughters in the world, and they will always make us proud.”

Laura regarded her with hopeful eyes before nodding slowly. 

"You're right. Uhm… maybe I behaved a bit like my dad?" she said, looking a little embarrassed.

"Just a little, Cupcake. But I was sort of hoping that you wouldn’t let her use it without her bringing some of your dad’s bear spray each time.’ 

Her reward was a playful slap to her tummy while Laura pretended to be outraged and offended.

"Carm, can we at least buy her all the safety gear she needs?”

"If you let Sloan keep the motorcycle, I think she’ll insist on it."

"She’ll have to get lessons like she promised and use it responsibly, but yes, I think you 're right, Sloan deserves our confidence."

Carmilla smiled happily and kissed her again. Now she just had to make sure that Laura would forget that she made this decision without consulting her.

Carmilla deepened the kiss as her hand made its way slowly up under her shirt to stroke Laura’s abs.

"Do you think we can seize this opportunity of being alone for a few more minutes,” said Laura, pulling her wife closer.

"Mmm-mmm. I do believe making up afterward is the part I like most about our discussions. We deserve a few minutes."

Carmilla pulled Laura into her lap, making the blonde giggle between kisses, not that Carmilla was any better as they chased each other’s lips. Things were moving along nicely until they were disturbed by someone running down the stairs.

They sprang apart immediately. Clothing was made presentable, and mussed hair was tidied in a matter of seconds before the whirlwind that was Hayley Karnstein burst into the living room.

When she looked at them, she couldn’t help smiling devilishly at their blushing faces.

"No need to stop because of me, Moms, I'm just going out," she said, buttoning up her denim jacket.

"Hey! Hayley, where are you going?" asked Carmilla sternly. So sternly that even Laura jumped at her tone. Before Hayley could answer, the sound of an engine from outside interrupted her.

A motorcycle engine.

"Oh, Jean is here to pick me up. Mom, remember I told you that we were going to go to the movies together?" replied Hayley, looking annoyed.

"Uhm…Yes… I remember something about that."

She did not remember.

Carmilla jumped up at once and walked out to the front garden. Outside, she saw a tall redhead in ripped jeans and a sleeveless t-shirt, holding a motorcycle helmet. They were leaning against a brand-new Harley.

She felt her body become rigid and she clenched her hands so tightly that she could feel her nails digging into the skin. It wasn’t until she felt Laura’s hand on her shoulder that she relaxed a little, which allowed Laura to link her arm with hers while she rubbed it soothingly with her other hand. 

She only let go when Carmilla began to breathe again, allowing her to hug Hayley and give her a kiss on the forehead.

"Have fun Hay, we love you," she whispered. Hayley hugged Laura willingly as usual and kissed her on the cheek. Carmilla didn’t think two more affectionate people existed anywhere in the world. But she also had a loving hug for her own mother, which allowed Carmilla to return the gesture while glaring over Hayley’s shoulder at an increasingly nervous-looking Jean.

_ Good _ , she thought.  _ Let’s keep him that way. _

"Hayley, wait here a moment please," said Carmilla. 

Hayley looked surprised but knew better than to disobey her mother when she used that tone. She looked pleadingly at Laura as her mother walked towards the young man, as if begging her to do something to prevent Carmilla embarrassing her and making her look ridiculous. Laura could only shrug helplessly. Carmilla was already standing in front of Jean, extending her hand to shake his.

Jean was a lot taller than Carmilla, and she often wondered if Laf had mixed some of Lawrence’s DNA with theirs and Perry’s when they decided to have kids. It was ridiculous how tall the twins were. 

Despite their difference in height, he still looked intimidated by Carmilla, and she couldn’t be more pleased if she tried.

"So, you’re going to catch a movie together?"

“Eh... Uh... Yes. Hayley wants to see the new version of 'The Jungle Book.' If... if that's okay with both of you of course," replied Jean politely.

Carmilla hated that Jean had grown up be so well mannered and proper because that made it almost impossible to object to him taking her daughter on a date. At least, until she noticed the helmet in his hands. Laura had joined them at this point, rubbing Hayley’s shoulders reassuringly and smiling at Jean’s good manners.

"And I see that you’ve only brought one helmet with you." said Carmilla, looking smug.

To her disgust, he offered it to Hayley and pulled another one from the back of the Harley. 

"Uhm. Mama Perry believes in ‘safety first’ and refuses to let me use the bike without them.”

"Great," muttered Carmilla, suggesting it was anything but great. She wondered how much pleading Laf had to do to get Perry to agree to Jean having a motorcycle.

Hayley strolled over to Jean, and he took her hand to help her mount the bike behind him.

She was sure there was smoke coming out of her ears at this point. But she was still aware of Laura’s arms around her waist as her wife wished them a fun evening. Laura had to drag her back toward the house, and even then, she didn’t go inside until Jean had driven very cautiously onto the road with Hayley hugging him around the waist.

She couldn’t help but wonder about the metaphor that this scene represented. Her daughter was growing up, moving away, and she couldn’t do anything to halt the passage of time.

The only reason she didn’t shed a tear was that Laura’s helpless giggling distracted her.

"What?" said a slightly offended Carmilla.

Laura pulled her closer and gave her a small kiss.

"Hush, Miss Broody. Just remember, in a few months she’ll be an adult, and we have to let her make her own decisions. I trust her judgment, and I know you do too," she replied with a cheeky wink.

It took Carmilla a split-second to realize that Laura had turned her own words against her. She could only growl in frustration.

Stupid adorable cupcake.

 

 

 

 


	3. Love is something that finds you.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hayley.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Creampuffs! 
> 
> So, I've keep this chapter for a few weeks, honestly I don't know why but... I just needed to post it today because I have to tell the world!!!
> 
> My dear beta Niall is the most amazing and sweet hooman in the whole universe! But Mckie, you'd say, you are always saying that, every chapter you update... Well, yes, the thing is this wonderful person is gifting me the Diva Magazine with Elise and Natasha on the cover and he's sending to me because like some of you already know, I'm from México and here's not on sale. 
> 
> Isn't he such an adorable hooman?!!!! Doesn't he deserve all the praise you can give him on this chapter for his huge good heart? Yes he does!!! Do it!!!
> 
> This chapter is in his honour and once again thank you for your wonderful work and be the great person you are. 
> 
> PS. Here's one of my favourite chapters from this story. Enjoy.

 

 

 

Hayley loves her mothers; she loves them so much that that sometimes she almost forgets the times before Laura and Sloan became part of her family.

 

Not that she hadn’t shared many happy moments when it was just her and Carmilla. Her own mother couldn’t do enough for her (and William and SJ adored her too), but having another mother and sister? It just felt like it was meant to be.

 

Ever since the day that chubby boy had been tormenting Sloan, something inside her made her want to protect the girl and told her that this friendship would last for the rest of their lives.

 

When Hayley met Laura, that same little voice told him that she was the person that her mother needed at her side. Maybe Carmilla didn’t see that at the beginning, but Hayley resolved to do everything in her power to make Laura and Sloan stay in their lives forever. The day their mothers got married was the happiest day of Hayley’s life. It was just like all the stories she had read when she was young, only this was a real-life happy ending.

 

Hayley loves her mothers unconditionally. But even though Carmilla had known her since was born, it’s actually Laura she resembles the most. From her love for Harry Potter and fixation with Dr. Who to her desire for sweet treats and basically any food with sugar in it. Even little mannerisms such as the way they bite their lip when thinking about something or the way they gesticulate with their hands or the way they speak when they’re excited.

 

Hayley loves their mothers; especially in the little ways they remind her why they are perfect for each other.

 

It’s in the adoring looks Carmilla gives Laura when she talks non-stop about her day at work, although Hayley doubts that her mother remembers much of what Laura actually says. That’s mostly because she seems to pay more attention to the way Laura’s hair dances and flows as she walks around the room. But Carmilla always seems to know the exact moment to get up from wherever she’s sitting, hug Laura around the waist and calm her with a kiss on the forehead. 

 

Laura always ends up resting her head on Carmilla’s chest, almost as if she’s listening to her heartbeat and Carmilla always whispers words of encouragement and love in her ear.

 

Hayley loves her mothers; she loves it when they do everything in their power to show Sloan and her how much they love and cherish them.

 

Just a few months after Laura and Carmilla officially began their relationship, Sloan’s fear of losing Hayley became a serious problem. She began to suffer recurring nightmares where the couple had a row and where Carmilla left and took Hayley with her. One night, she even dreamt that they took a rocket and left the planet, never to return.

 

Those were the nights where Sloan would wake up, completely drenched in sweat. But Carmilla and sometimes Hayley too were always there to comfort her. Carmilla would hug Sloan and calmly tell her that they were still there and would never leave her. Of course, after the commotion, Carmilla would always bring the girls up to the master bedroom where a sleepy Laura was waiting for them so that the four of them could sleep together.

 

Hayley loves her mothers; even when they seem to be in their own little world.

 

Even though she has spent many years living in the house that once belonged to Laura and Sloan only and even though it has truly become a home for the four of them, there are still nights when the silence of the suburbs terrifies Hayley.

 

Her bare feet walk carefully down the hall leading to their bedroom. Before entering, she hears their voices whispering and murmuring quietly and pauses outside the door for a moment. Laura had always promised her and Sloan that their door was always open to them.

 

Carmilla is already in bed with her nighttime reading, while her mother was sitting at the dressing table removing her makeup and braiding her hair.

 

Carmilla closes the book, removes her black-framed glasses and places both on the bedside table. She looks over at Laura, every small movement she makes charming her and making her smile.

 

When Laura notices her wife watching her in the mirror, her first reaction is to smile and match the adoration in Carmilla’s eyes.

 

"What?"

 

"Do you even realize how beautiful you are?"

 

Even though the lights are dim, Hayley can still see Laura’s face light up, even as she blushes and giggles slightly.

 

Laura finishes up and drags her weary steps to the bed where Carmilla is waiting for her with open arms. She lays her head on Carmilla’s chest and looks at her lovingly before kissing her on the lips, stroking her black hair that now has a few gray strands through it.

 

"Even though I find more wrinkles on my face every time I see myself in the mirror, Carm?"

 

"I’m starting to think I’m not the only one who needs glasses, Cupcake. Where are these wrinkles you’re talking about? Because I don't see them. And even so, there is no way that I wouldn't love each one of them because they make you look even more beautiful than the first time I saw you." 

 

"You are too, you know? I think that every day that passes I fall more in love with you," replies Laura, caressing her face.

 

"I know," said Carmilla smugly.

 

Hayley chuckles as Laura gives her a playful slap on the shoulder in response.

 

"Always so vain, Carm," Laura laughs as she presses their lips together.

 

Carmilla sighs gently and settles into the bed. Laura turns her back to her and snuggles up against her, allowing Carmilla to hug her to sleep.

 

Hayley feels a little sad and decides not to interrupt their rest. She sneaks away from the door, reassured that the silence is not so scary when her mother’s love each other so much.

 

Hayley loves their mothers with all her heart, even during their fights and disagreements.

 

She recalls the time when Sloan and her were in the living room watching one of her sister’s favorite detective series when Carmilla arrived home late one night from work. She entered the room and kissed her daughters on the forehead before taking a deep breath and heading to the kitchen area where Laura was furiously (and loudly) cleaning up after dinner.

 

"Hey."

 

Laura didn’t answer, her lips in a straight line that made it impossible to know what she was thinking, and she pointedly did not look at Carmilla.

 

Carmilla approached her cautiously, trying to hug her around the waist, but Laura just batted her hands away. Carmilla pinched the bridge of her nose, trying to calm her own anger at Laura’s attitude.

 

"Laura, look I'm sorry? I’m sorry I missed dinner again."

 

No response.

 

"Work took longer than I thought, and I rushed home as soon as we finished. But you know how important that this particular campaign to me."

 

Laura turned to face her with a look of total disbelief.

 

"Obviously more important than your family. Carmilla, it’s been weeks since we’ve seen you."

 

Hayley has learned over the years that Laura calling her mother by her full name is never a good sign. This time is no exception.

 

"Come on, Cupcake, don’t exaggerate; and don't act as if I don't want to come home early to see all of you. This is my job, Laura. We didn’t see you for weeks either during the last general election, and I never made a scene about it."

 

_ Oh, no. _

 

"Scene?  I'm not being dramatic just to make you feel bad, Carmilla. The girls were really excited that we were going to spend a night together as a family.  You promised them!"

 

Sloan looked at her sister and signaled that they should leave as she hit the record button on the TV remote. Hayley followed her to the stairs in the hall but stopped halfway up to listen to their parents continuing row. Sloan shook her head in disapproval but stayed to sit with her and keep her company, just like she always did.

 

"Laura, that's not what I meant. It’s just that this account is really important to the firm. I’m not just an employee anymore; I’m the principal partner,” said Carmilla, trying to placate her wife.

"Carmilla, I know, and I understand. Believe me, I don't you to feel guilty for taking your work seriously because I want and expect no less from you. But the girls were particularly looking forward to having you with us this evening. Hayley’s artwork was picked for display at the regional art exhibition this year, and Sloan has been asked to join her friend’s band. Friends, Carm! Sloan is finally making some friends other than Hay, and our daughters wanted to celebrate it with their mothers. And even though Sloan doesn’t call you that yet, you are as much her mother as I am.”

 

Laura cleaned her hands with the towel as she approached a crestfallen Carmilla who opened her arms to her. This time, Laura let her embrace her around the waist while she rested her hands on her chest.

 

"I know, and I would prefer nothing more than to spend all my time with the three of you. Cupcake; you and our daughters are my whole life," replied Carmilla hiding her face in Laura’s neck and pressing a kiss there.

 

"Just try not to break your promises to them? I can understand your commitment to your work; but they are still young, and even though they may understand why you are not here, your absence does affect them."

 

"I understand, Cupcake, I promise it won’t happen again. What do you say to me taking a few days off when this is over? Maybe you could take a few days too? We could go on a little trip," said Carmilla, finally raising her head.

 

Hayley would never forget the days Sloan and her joined their mothers on their honeymoon. It was one of their most cherished memories and something she looked forward to repeating as often as possible. And Hayley being Hayley couldn’t quite contain her excitement and let out a little squeal of joy that she had to clap her hands over her mouth to suppress.

 

She didn’t have to look at Sloan to know she was glaring at her.

 

In the kitchen, Carmilla and Laura smiled at each other, but neither decided to say anything to Hayley just yet.

 

"Uhm… a trip away sounds so tempting," replied Laura, raising her voice to ensure the little blonde heard everything clearly.

 

"I was thinking of Mexico this time. Mattie went a few years ago, and she was raving about the Riviera Maya.”

 

“Oh, spend our days at the beach! This is sounding better all the time, Carm."

 

Hayley kicked the steps with her heels (not as subtle or quietly as she imagined) when she heard the plans her mothers were making.

 

"I believe we can even swim with the dolphins there. So, what do you say, Cupcake?" said Carmilla, placing a finger on her lips as they began to sneak quietly from the kitchen towards the staircase. 

 

"I am totally on board! But wait a minute, we can’t take the girls out of school in the middle of the term. Whatever will we do, Carm?"  said Laura, trying to sound sad and hold back her laughter at the same time.

 

"Meh, we can leave them in school, and we’ll go ourselves. It’ll be like a second honeymoon don’t you think? You and me in paradise, enjoying delicious food, sunning ourselves on the beach. We could swim together with the dolphins instead of having to wait and take turns to look after the girls. Not to mention that we wouldn’t be interrupted by the little munchkins or worry about one of them eavesdropping,” continued Carmilla as she arrived at the foot of the stairs.

 

"That's not fair! I want to swim with the dolphins too… Oofff!" 

 

Hayley rushed from the middle of the stairs and almost ran straight into her mothers. Laura had her hands on her waist, and Carmilla had her arms folded. Neither looked impressed with her.

 

Sloan had only been a split-second behind Hayley when she heard her  _ Oofff _ . In her haste to check Hayley was okay, she collided with her and Hayley in turn collided with Carmilla and Laura.

 

Sloan was mortified at being caught. Hayley just stood there, looked highly offended at the thoughts of Laura and Carmilla leaving them behind while they went on holiday without them. 

 

"Hayley, what did I tell you about listening to conversations between your mother and me? said Carmilla, sternly.

 

Only then did Hayley realize that her mothers knew she had been there all along.

 

"Sloan, I thought you had taken Hayley upstairs?" said Laura, looking very displeased. 

 

Sloan starred at her feet before murmuring ‘I’m sorry.’ It was enough to melt Carmilla and Laura’s hearts.

 

As for Hayley, she knew that Sloan was always the first to break when their parents were annoyed at both of them.

 

"It wasn’t Sloan’s fault, Mommy. She wasn't even on the stairs with me," said Hayley, trying to protect her.

 

"So, this is all your fault then?" asked Carmilla, looking more unimpressed by the second.

 

It was Hayley's turn to stare at the ground when she realized she had been caught. She wanted to defend herself, but instead began rambling and stumbling over her words as she started to cry.

 

"I'm sorry too. I didn't want to listen, but I don't like it when you fight. I saw my friend Norman’s parents fight at school because his father didn’t arrive in time for the parent-teacher meeting. Now Norman says that their parents are going to divorce, and he’ll have to move away with his mother because his father no longer wants him. I don’t want you two to get divorced, and I don’t want to lose Sloan and one of my Moms. I don't want to leave this house and live somewhere far away with my mom from both of you. Please don’t leave us; I want us all to stay together for always." 

 

When she was finally finished, Laura was standing front in her, her expression soft as she lifted Hayley’s chin to look into her eyes and wipe away her tears.

 

"We weren’t fighting, Hay. Sometimes your mom and I may disagree with each other or don’t communicate as well as we should. But that doesn’t mean we’re fighting or that we’re going to leave each other or that we don’t love each other anymore. I am sure that Norman's father still wants to be part of his life. Maybe sometimes families have to separate, but the love between them does not change. And no matter what differences there may be between your mother and me, my love for Sloan and you will never change." 

 

"But you'll never stop loving Mom either, right?" said Hayley earnestly as she hugged Laura.

"Never," replied Laura emphatically looking to Carmilla.

 

Hayley watched her mother approach Sloan and give her shoulder a comforting squeeze. She always found it funny how the two of them seemed to say so much with so little, unlike her and Laura who couldn't say enough to each other. One touch from her mother and Sloan was okay again. She was even smiling which was a clear sign that her and Hayley were forgiven.

 

Laura hugged her with one arm while she reached out with her other arm to pull Sloan over. Sloan sighed fondly and rolled her eyes but joined in anyway. Actions Carmilla mimicked when she signaled to Carmilla to join them.

 

"You are still bringing us to swim with the dolphins though, right?" asked Hayley, causing the other three to burst out laughing at her innocent question.

 

Hayley loves their mothers; even when the love of one by the other becomes somewhat … inconvenient.

 

She knocks on the bedroom door before entering, wondering for a moment if her sister even heard her. Her music was blaring, as usual, not enough to wake the neighbors, but conveniently loud enough for Sloan not to hear anyone, especially now that she’s going through what Carmilla calls her moody teenager phase whenever she and Sloan disagree on something. At the moment she was lying on her bed reading a book and playing with Bagheera’s tail as he lay curled up on her stomach.

 

"Hey!" shouts Hayley to get her sister's attention.

 

She has to call her a few times to get her attention.

 

"Uh. Hey! I'm sorry. Can’t sleep again?" asks Sloan, putting her book to one side. Bagheera staggers to his feet and scampers over to Hayley on his old legs and rubs himself against the back of her legs. Hayley couldn’t resist bending down to scratch his ears, eliciting a purr of satisfaction from the old cat.

Some days Hayley is jealous of how much her cat seems to prefer Sloan’s company, but it doesn’t last long when she sees how happy Bagheera is to see her sister when she comes home. It is not that Hayley doesn’t accept how fond Sloan is of him. Besides, she knows that Bagheera isn’t just hers and sharing him with Sloan has never cost her a thought. 

 

Hayley nods slightly and sits at the edge of her sister’s bed.

 

"I can lower the volume if you want,” says Sloan, reaching for her phone on her bedside table.

 

"No! I wouldn’t recommend that right now," exclaims Hayley with a disgusted look.

 

"Oh, my God! Again?" mumbles her sister in annoyance.

 

The blond released a 'Mmm-hmm," with an embarrassed chuckle as she shrugs her shoulders.

 

"You'd think that they would have been getting fed up after the first few years."

 

"Mmmm. Judging by the noises and cries of mommy, I think they’ve only got worse,” replied Hayley as she made her herself comfortable against the headboard.

 

"Jesus, Hayley! I could do without hearing about our mother’s sex life. I swear they’re worse than teenagers,” she says grumpily.

 

Hayley just looked at her and smiled. When Sloan realized what she had said, she laughed ruefully.

 

In just a few months, Hayley and Sloan take different paths. Sloan has been accepted into the College of Music at Cambridge where she’ll live for the next few years under the watchful eye of Mattie who was based less than an hour away in London these days. Hayley had decided to stay in Austria and study for her Arts Degree in Theater, Film, and Media. Of course, it’s only a two-hour flight away, but Hayley isn’t concerned about the physical distance. It’s more that her sister is so busy these days that she didn’t have as much time for Hayley as she used to.

 

The relationship between Sloan and her hasn't been the same since she began going out with Caden. It’s not that her own relationship with Jean hasn’t eaten into the time they used to spend together, but she was afraid that they were drifting apart so much that soon they’d have nothing in common.

 

"You want to sleep here tonight, Hay? We can put on a crappy action movie and drown them out," asks Sloan, pulling her blankets to one side in invitation.

 

Hayley crawls under the covers eagerly, while Sloan switches off her music and grabs her laptop to search for the most mind-numbing movie she can find to distract them. When they find one, she wraps an arm around Hayley’s shoulder, and she cuddles up against Sloan.

 

"I'm going to miss these moments," Hayley says, halfway through the movie.

 

"What, listening to our mothers?" asked a puzzled Sloan.

 

"Ugh! Sloan, no! I’m talking about our sleepovers and our pillow forts. Our movie marathon nights and our long talks until the early morning hours when one of us has a problem or even just seeing you reading in your bed when I pass in front of your room,” explained Hayley with a sob in her voice.

 

"Hayley, you know that you can call me whenever you wish. We’ll video chat every night, and I’ll be home for all the holidays and your birthday. And I'm sure Aunt Mattie would love to have you there every weekend if you wanted to come visit me."

 

"But it won’t be the same. Also, I guess you won’t have time, between University and being so far from Caden too. You’ll probably prefer to call her rather than me," said Hayley with a sigh. 

 

"Little cupcake, look at me. There will never be anything or anyone that will stop me talking to you. I’m sad too that the two of us don’t spend as much time together as we used to. But I love you, Hayley. You’re my sister and my best friend, and nothing is ever going to change that.” 

 

Hayley thinks she’ll burst from happiness at Sloan’s words and hugs her tightly. She starts to cry and lets Sloan run her fingers through her golden curls to comfort her.

 

"And besides, I need you to keep an eye on Bagheera for me. He’s your responsibility now.”

 

"Oh, of course! It’s not that you want to talk to me, it’s because you’ll be missing our cat,” mumbles Hayley between giggles.

 

"Yup!” says Sloan, giggling herself

 

"Idiot!" the blond sputters, slapping her sister playfully, who pretends to be hurt.

 

"Hey! I thought that you were always going to protect me and now you’re attacking me?"

 

"You deserve it." snorts Hayley.

 

"Love you too. Hay."  

 

Hayley responds by tightening her hug around Sloan.

 

They glanced at the screen on Sloan’s lap, which was now displaying the end credits of a film that they didn’t even remember the title of. Both were deep in thought until a moan in the distance is heard over the music.

 

"Oh God! Do you think that someday they’ll ever get fed up with that?" says Sloan, getting irritated.

 

"Doubt it,” replies Hayley with a shrug. “I am quite sure that when we get married and have children, they will continue to suffer the ravages of our mother’s overactive sex life. Probably our grandchildren too."

 

"Ugh! Please kill me now," groans Sloan, turning off her laptop and switching on her music again before she prepared to lie down to sleep next to Hayley.

 

Hayley looks out over the side of the bed where she sees a half-asleep Bagheera. She reaches out and puts him on the bed next to her just as Sloan comes back to bed and pulls the covers over them.

 

Hayley loves her mothers. She loves them with unconditionally on their good days and their bad days. But she loves them just a little more tonight because lying beside Sloan reminds her of the time that they took the courageous step to join their lives together. Because not only was she blessed to have two such wonderful women as her parents, but she also gained a sister that she’ll cherish for the rest of her life.

 

 

 

 

 


	4. Mine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Look who's not dead! Well, life has been a big hug pain in the ass. My mac crashed a few weeks ago, my job is taking all my time, I still don't have a girlfriend so send me message to my tumblr if you're willing to have a girlfriend who will not bothering you because she doesn't have time to. 
> 
> Anyway. Chapter 4 and counting. 
> 
> I have a Clexa work if you want to give it a chance but ... I'm back to Hollstein soon! ;) PROMISE!
> 
> Love and peace Creampuffs!
> 
>  
> 
> Mckie
> 
>  
> 
> PS. As usual, big shout out to my beta Niall!

    

 

 

 

 

****

"Cupcake?" 

An astonished Carmilla froze in the middle of drying her hair as she exited the bathroom.

As often happened, Laura was lost for words in the presence of her wife.

But it was different this time. This time, as Laura stood in the hotel corridor, she was more focused on the other stunning woman in lingerie who had answered the door of Carmilla’s hotel room.

_ 3 months ago… _

The routine in the Karnstein-Hollis household had settled into a predictable one after three years of marriage. But this didn’t mean that it was dull; all of them were content with the comfortable domesticity that underpinned their daily activities.

The girls had grown a few centimeters, their relationship had become even closer, and their mothers enjoyed every moment they spent together as a family.

Laura and Carmilla shared the familial responsibilities equally. While their careers continue to be of great importance for both, one of the things that the couple has always promised each other was to never mix their work with their personal lives. But they celebrated every achievement in their respective jobs, and each assured the other of their constant pride and love for one another.

Laura had no complaints about the support Carmilla was to her, whether it was staying at home when their daughters needed her, taking them to all their extracurricular activities when she had to work to cover a late-breaking story or even reading in companionable silence while Laura frantically prepared for her next newscast. Carmilla was always there for her. She was by her side on the good days or on the bad, especially on that occasion when Laura had to endure several attacks in the press and a threatened lawsuit by one of Austria’s top business companies when she exposed them for outsourcing production of clothing to countries with lax child labor laws. 

But Carmilla was also there on the night that her wife received the European Press Prize for Investigative Reporting for the very same story. Laura kept mentioning her daughters in her acceptance speech, and how grateful she was to Carmilla for all her love and support. Both got so emotional that they ended up crying in the middle of the speech. The footage became an internet phenomenon in a matter of hours and was broadcast on television networks all over the world.

Whenever anyone complimented Carmilla about her support for Laura, she always responded by saying she’d do the very same for her. Laura had often had to endure her occasional absences at home because she was working long hours at her advertising agency. The publicist firmly believed that her wife had magical powers because she’d always arrive in the office when she was at her lowest ebb with a large cup of Carmilla’s favorite coffee and a tower of pancakes from Mel’s café. Thanks to the number of times Laura fussed over her and insisted she take a break to eat them, they were now Carmilla’s favorite. 

Now Carmilla needed the support and patience of her wife more than ever. The agency was going through a phase of international expansion; two other offices had opened across the country, and a new one was planned for London in a few months. The professionalism of the agency’s core team had drawn the attention of major national and international brands, and she was spending increasingly more time at the office lately.

As Carmilla entered the room that he shared with her wife, she couldn’t help but gaze with adoration at Laura sleeping in their bed. A book was lying over her chest, and she was still wearing her reading glasses. Carmilla also felt guilty when she saw her as this was supposed to be their ‘date’ night. It wasn’t as if they had to leave the house to spend time together, but they always made time in their schedules to talk and just be themselves with each other. But as they tended to do a lot more than talking, they also had to listen to frequent complaints from their horrified daughters the following morning.

But tonight, Carmilla had to stay late for a conference call with Dominique Lacroix, former supermodel and now an emerging fashion designer. The fashion press considered the most exciting talent in Europe and every advertising agency wanted her account. But today, she had awarded it to Carmilla. Even though she was bursting to tell Laura of her achievement, Carmilla felt guilty that Laura had stayed up waiting for her. But there would be plenty of time to tell her in the morning.

Carmilla sneaked cautiously over to the bed so as not to rouse Laura, slowly removed her glasses and book and placed them on the bedside table. After giving her a quick kiss on the lips and whispering ‘Good night, Cupcake’ to her, she retired to the bathroom for a quick shower. Afterward, she got into bed and cuddled up next to her wife.

Laura felt the movement in her sleep and turned to hug her closer. Carmilla had always been amazed at how cuddly Laura was even when she was asleep. She may refuse to admit it to Carmilla, but if Laura was asleep in bed when she arrived home after another late night at the agency, she was often hugging Carmilla’s pillow as if it could take the place of her wife.

"I love you,” whispered Carmilla as she gave her a small kiss on the forehead. And even though there was no way Laura could have heard her, the smile on her lips told Carmilla that the gesture wasn’t entirely wasted.

After making up for lost time in the morning, Carmilla knew her daughter's disapproving looks would be worse than ever because even the neighbors probably heard how vocal Laura was (not that she had been any quieter). And when she told her of her success in getting the account, Laura’s first reaction was to jump into her arms and congratulate her on such a remarkable achievement.

"Oh, my God, Carm!" she screamed ecstatically.

"You’ve been saying that for the past hour, Cupcake," replied Carmilla with a sultry wink. “Ouch,” she pouted, when Laura gave her a playful slap. But she knew by the bashful smile on her wife’s face that she regretted nothing.

"But seriously, Carm! I’m so proud of you. Dominique Lacroix is the big name you need to close the deal for the location of your London office. I can't believe a small Austrian business won this account, not that you don’t deserve it. But you said that agencies from all over the world were fighting for her, and it seems incredible to me that you beat all of them. God, I love you so much!" she says, kissing her again in pure happiness.

But it was a happiness that only lasted two weeks. It wasn’t that Laura was annoyed or upset that Carmilla was spending so much time on the project; she knew how important it was to her that every detail be perfect. After all, it was going to be a worldwide launch. That wasn’t what bothered her. It was the little things such as the endless text alerts that that Carmilla seemed to receive every few minutes. Not that Laura was paying close attention.

But her stomach churned when Carmilla giggled at every text she received and typed out a quick response. She couldn’t help leaning over to examine the phone on the nightstand when Carmilla was in the bathroom and grinding her teeth when she saw Dominique Lacroix’s name on the screen. And okay, she could understand that the woman traveled all over the world and across different time zones, but did she ever sleep? 

Laura grew to hate the woman more when the texts changed to regular and persistent phone calls at all hours of the day and sometimes even at night. She would wake up to find Carmilla carefully leaving the bed in the mornings while Dominique’s ring tone  _ La Vie En Rose _ played on her phone and take the call in the bathroom. And even though Carmilla had got her to love Edith Piaf and her music, there were times when Laura felt like resurrecting  _ La Môme Piaf _ just to kill her again. Stupid French women with their stupid sex appeal!

After another month, Carmilla’s absences became more frequent, and it was getting to the stage where she would arrive home in the mornings to take a shower and leave again for work. Laura could count on the fingers of one hand the kisses they had shared, and she had never been one of those people that needed to be glued to their partner 24 hours a day. But spending so little time with her wife was starting to make her irritable and moody. 

Sloan and Hayley began to notice the increased tension between them and how little time they were spending together, especially when Laura complained about Carmilla missing dinner when she went straight to bed one night after work. She had also missed a lot of engagements with friends and family. It was driving Laura crazy because all her father seemed to talk about lately was how beautiful Dominique was and all the famous movie stars she had dated. Kirsch was worse, even calling her a ‘hottie’ in front of an unimpressed Danny and getting a thump for his trouble. Laura wasn’t blind; the woman looked like a goddess, and the camera loved her. She refused to admit to anyone that she had spent hours researching her and reading all the gossip about the hearts she had broken. Why was her beloved wife spending so much time with her?

But what really got on Laura’s nerves was their now non-existent sex life. Before she met Carmilla, that had never bothered her. Usually, they couldn’t keep their hands off each other, but in the last few weeks, since Carmilla stopped coming home at night, Laura was getting increasingly frustrated.

And she knew that Carmilla should feel the same way. Once they started sleeping together, making love came as naturally to them as sleeping, or at least it did before of Dominique Lacroix arrived on the scene. Even her name irritated Laura now. The crucial difference for Laura was that while she had to deal with it alone, her wife was consistently in the company of one of the most desirable women on the planet. It made her sick to think about that, and she didn’t want to imagine what Carmilla would do if she were tempted. Laura tried to ignore that jealous voice in her that insisted on reminding her of Carmilla’s former reputation as a lady killer and of how many models she slept with before she met her.

The sensible part of her fought against this jealousy. She knew it was unhealthy, that her wife adored her and the relationship with the designer was purely professional. Laura trusted in the love they had for each other but still prayed that Carmilla wouldn’t risk everything for a torrid one-night. But sometimes Life is cruel, and one day, Laura found a photograph of Carmilla having dinner with Dominique in one of the most exclusive restaurants in Austria. Dominique was beaming at the camera as she draped her right arm around Carmilla’s shoulders; Carmilla looked uncomfortable, and her own smile was tentative.

"Laura, are you sure this is a good idea?" asked Danny, chewing her lower lip.

"I can’t live like this anymore, Danny! I want my wife back, and I'm not going to let some stupid fucking model with her stupid perfect body and her stupid perfect face take her from me." 

"Laura, Laura, calm down. I'm not saying that what you plan to do is wrong. It’s just that, even though  _ The Woman in Black _ and I have our differences, I don’t believe for a moment that she’d be unfaithful to you. Carmilla is crazy about you, and she’s not shy about showing it. The two of you are so sappy when you’re together, you give everyone cavities just by being in your presence,” she replied with a shudder.

Laura laughed a little at that, but her best friend’s advice helped to clear her head. Of course she trusted Carmilla, but that other flirty she-devil was a different matter. And maybe it was a one in a million chance, but she had no intentions of letting that woman get her clutches into her wife.

Two days later, Carmilla had flown out to Paris to supervise the final stages of the photo session for the campaign. Of course, Dominique Lacroix was the model for that. Danny gave Laura a ride to the airport after promising to look after the girls for the weekend. She gripped her boarding pass tightly in her hand as she checked in and dropped off her case. If Dominique Lacroix thought she could just wreck a happy marriage and take Carmilla away from her, she was in for a nasty surprise.

After an uneventful plane trip and a tortuous cab ride, Laura arrived at the hotel full of conviction, even though her poor French had caused her numerous headaches since she had landed in the country. Fortunately, she knew exactly which room to go to; number 1698 which she scoffed at because the hotel only had 307 rooms. But after giving her a quick kiss before taking a cab, her wife had been insistent on telling her the number just in case she needed to get in contact with her with any emergencies at home. 

As far as Laura was concerned, this counted as an emergency.

She walked quickly through the hotel lobby and took the first lift she saw while wondering how she was going to find Carmilla’s room. But if she had to search every damn room in the hotel, then that’s exactly what she was going to do. Luck was on her side when she met a sweet elderly couple at the next stop who noticed her lost expression as she looked at the control panel. They gave her directions in perfect English to the right floor.

Laura stood nervously outside the room marked _ 1698 _ and imagined how surprised Carmilla would be to see her.

“Well, here goes nothing,,” she thought as she knocked on the door.

The first thing Laura noticed when the door opened was the same woman she had seen in hundreds of postings and pictures online, but the one of Dominique with her arm around Carmilla was foremost in her mind. And of course, she was even more beautiful in person, so beautiful that Laura almost forgot why she came to Paris in the first place. The second thing she noticed was a lot of soft looking, perfectly tanned and unclothed skin. Dominique Lacroix was even more stunning in the flesh, and her delicate features were begging to be kissed and caressed to prove they were real. 

" _ Qui êtes-vous _ ?" she demanded, and Laura didn’t need fluent French to understand what she was saying. Of course, her voice was warm and attractive too which annoyed Laura no end. Did everything about this woman have to exude sex appeal? 

"Huh?" replied Laura.

"Cupcake?" 

An astonished Carmilla froze in the middle of drying her hair as she exited the bathroom.

As often happened, Laura was lost for words in the presence of her wife.

But it was different this time. This time, as Laura stood in the hotel corridor, she was more focused on the other stunning woman in lingerie who was standing at the open door of her wife’s hotel room.

"Laura, what are you doing here?" 

Carmilla threw the towel on the bed and hurried over to her wife who looked utterly forlorn at this point.

"Carm, uhm… Surprise?" she replied with an uncomfortable smile.

"Are you okay? Are Sloan and Hayley okay?" asked Carmilla, holding her by the shoulders.

"Yes, Carm. I’m well, and the girls are okay."

"Girls?" said Dominique curiously.

And of course, she spoke their language like a native too. Could she be any more perfect? 

"Uh, yes, our daughters. Dominique. This is my wife, Laura. Laura, this is Dominique Lacroix," said Carmilla turning to the woman.

"Uhm, Hi. Nice to meet you,” replied Laura.  _ Bitch _ she thought but extended her hand politely and put on her best fake smile. Naturally, the designer's skin was warm and soft to the touch, just the sort of thing male poets went into rhapsodies about.

Carmilla turned back to Laura and took her face in her hands to press a tender kiss to her lips. "Hey, I've missed you so much," she said with that smile that always made Laura go weak at the knees.

"Hey, baby; I missed you too," said Laura when she’d caught her breath.

From the corner of her eye, she noticed Dominique walking over to the bed, sitting down and crossing her legs gracefully.

"Mmm, Carm? I thought this was your room," said Laura.

"Uhm?" she replied with a dopey smile.

Laura’s confusion finally registered with Carmilla as she opened her eyes and followed her wives gaze to the blonde sitting nonchalantly on the bed. "Oh! It is. The first part of the session lasted longer than I thought it would and I decided to take a shower to freshen up before we moved onto the next phase. Dominique is staying in a villa outside Paris, so I offered her the use of my room.” 

Laura observed the model staring at her nails with a bored expression. Carmilla’s explanation made perfect sense, and she felt guilty for even thinking that she would be unfaithful to her. There she was with a practically naked woman on her bed, and Carmilla hadn’t taken her adoring eyes off Laura since she met her at the door. 

And what sort of idiot answers the door in their underwear anyway?

But Carmilla frowned a little when she saw Laura biting her lip nervously and knew something wasn’t right.

"Cupcake?"

Laura continued biting her lip.

"Laura," Carmilla said with a warning tone in her voice.

Sometimes Laura hated how well her wife knew her even when she never said a single word. 

"Oh God, I'm sorry ok?" she babbled as Carmilla raised an eyebrow in disbelief. "After all the time you’ve been spending away from home these last few months, and with everything I read about Dominique, I couldn’t bear the thoughts of you spending so much time with her," she said, gesturing toward the other woman who had the exact same expression as Carmilla. 

Ugh, stupid goddesses with their stupid perfect eyebrows! 

“I'm sorry, Baby. I tried to ignore it, really I did. But after seeing the photo of you together in the restaurant, I lost my mind! I thought that Dominique wanted you, and not just for work. I thought she was trying to steal you from me,” she concluded with a pout. 

Both of Carmilla’s eyebrows were practically in her hairline at this point. 

"You thought I was cheating? With Dominique? That she was trying to steal me? From you of all people?” she asked incredulously. 

"Well, actually, that was the plan," said Dominique.

"What!" exclaimed both women with their jaws almost touching the floor.

"Oh, come on, Carmilla, I’m sure that this isn’t the first time you’ve heard that a female client has had more than a professional interest in you. Obviously, your wife appreciates how beautiful you are and how… pleasant it is to have you around," she continued, looking Carmilla up and down appreciatively.

"Hey! Keep your eyes to yourself,” said an annoyed Laura.

Dominique ignored her outburst and rose elegantly from the bed to approach them. "Even if nothing is going to happen between us, and I suspect nothing will by the way you look at her, taking on your company you on was a whim of mine. I was just waiting for the right opportunity to seduce you.”

“I mean, your work is outstanding,” she continued, “but did you really think that was the only reason I picked a small agency to handle my account? True, it would look good for my image to pick you over the larger agencies. But it’s also because you’re a beautiful piece of arm candy that would look good by my side. For a while at least,” she said, reaching out and trying to stroke Carmilla’s arm.

She never made it. Laura’s hand shot out and seized her by the wrist. 

"Okay, stop right there before I krav maga you through the floor," she snarled. "I agree with you that my wife is beautiful and irresistible. God! I wanted to cover that gorgeous face with kisses from the moment I saw it. But let me tell you something else, Dominique Lacroix. My wife is much more than a goddess sculpted by the gods for the delight of us mere mortals; she’s smart, creative, hard-working and above all the best advertising agent on the planet. So, if the only reason you picked her was because of her looks, you’re even more of a moron than I thought you were,” said Laura jabbing her finger at Dominique’s face.

Despite their difference in height, Dominque staggered back, looking absolutely terrified at Laura’s outburst and her defense of Carmilla. 

"Laura…" said Carmilla hesitantly.

Laura flushed as she let go of the other woman.

"I'm sorry, Carm. I know she’s your biggest client and that you’re able to stand up for yourself, but I will not stand here and listen to someone talk about you that way.” 

Carmilla frowned pensively until Laura took her face in her hands and gave her a loving kiss. "Baby, I'm proud of you," she said. “And I always will be.”

Laura picked up her suitcase and went to leave the room.

"Laura, wait. Where are you going?” said a confused Carmilla. 

"Home Carm to our daughters. You have a job to finish. The girls and I will be at home to welcome when you get back," said the blond with an honest smile. “Just like we always do,” she added before giving her a last kiss and walking out of the room. 

She hadn’t taken more than a step outside before Carmilla shouted after her.

"Laura, wait!”

Puzzled, Laura retraced her steps and saw Carmilla throwing her suitcase on the bed. Clothes and other personal items were tossed inside in a haphazard manner. 

"Carm! What are you doing?"

"Packing," replied Carmilla without pausing.

"But where are you going?" 

" That’s what I’m wondering too," said an annoyed Dominique with her arms crossed as she glared at Carmilla. A glare that was wiped from her face when she saw Laura’s expression.

"I'm going home with my wife because I miss her and my daughters," said Carmilla, scowling at her. “If you want to continue with the campaign, well and good. I’m done here, and my staff can look after anything else as you’ll be dealing with them from now on. If, on the other hand, you want to break the contract and take your account to another agency, that’s fine too. But if you have any sense, you’ll realize that we’re still the best people to work with. I don’t care one way or the other. I don't need your account, and I certainly don't need you. Everything I ever needed is there waiting for me," she said as she closed her case and gave Laura a warm look.

Carmilla grabbed the suitcase from the bed, took a blushing Laura by the hand and left without looking back.

A proud Laura intertwined her fingers with Carmilla’s as they walked toward the lift before she stopped abruptly after realizing what had happened in room 1698.

"Carm! I'm sorry, I know how important this account was for the agency. Oh God, I threatened your biggest client…"

"Shh, Shh, Shh. Hey, Cupcake, Cupcake, it’s okay" replied Carmilla as she kissed her on the cheek.

"No! It isn’t. You've worked so hard for this, and now I ruined your greatest opportunity…"

As usual, the only way to stop Laura from full-on babbling was a kiss on the lips. Apply as often as needed. 

“I meant everything I said back there, Cupcake. All I need to be happy is you and our daughters."

Every time Laura thought she couldn’t love her wife more, she was proven wrong.

"I'm still sorry, but not for yelling at Dominique. I’m sorry that I acted all jealous and possessive with you. I’m sorry that I went a little mad and even entertained the thought that you would cheat on me… 

"Cupcake, I understand now that my absence has caused a bit of insecurity," said Carmilla as she kissed her again. “But maybe I deserved that because I haven’t been the most attentive wife lately. Also, I have to say that you acting all possessive is incredibly hot,” she said as she nibbled on Laura’s lower lip. 

Despite Laura’s appreciative moan, it was evident to Carmilla that there was something else on her mind. 

"Okay, what is going on in that beautiful mind of yours, Cupcake?" 

"Mmm… I was just thinking…" said Laura who was finding it very difficult to think at all as Carmilla’s lips moved to her neck. "The girls were really excited to spend some time with Caden and the twins…" 

“Mm-hmm.”

“And I just realized that it would be a shame to arrive home and ruin their weekend,” said Laura as Carmilla backed her up against a wall and continued kissing her.

"That would be a pity," said Carmilla with a wicked glint in her eyes. “God how I’ve missed you,” she sighed as her hands slipped under Laura’s top. “Those lips,” she said as she kissed them again “and the taste of you,” she continued as she kissed along her jawline and nibbled at her earlobe. 

Laura was so glad that the wall was holding her up at that point because her legs didn’t seem to be up to the job. 

"Baby?" We should… Oh, God…We have to… Carm, we’re still in the hallway! We’ll be thrown out if someone catches us.” 

"Yes, we should get another hotel room where I can show you just how much I have missed you," mumbled Carmilla as she continued kissing her. “And we can kiss just like the French do.”

Laura nodded eagerly as they separated and tidied their clothes. Down in the lobby when Carmilla was checking out, she met the elderly couple from earlier who asked her if she found what she was looking for. She answered in the affirmative as she smiled lovingly at her wife.

After an energetic and satisfactory session of lovemaking, Carmilla's cell phone rang with a message. But it was a different ringtone, and Carmilla confirmed that it was Elsie this time. She informed Carmilla that Dominique had agreed to continue with the campaign and that the team and her were taking good care of the designer. The message ended with a few smiley winky emojis.

And yes, they never left the hotel for the whole weekend and Carmilla spent all that time showing Laura how much she had missed her.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	5. Growing up before my eyes.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hayley decides to practice an odd extracurricular activity.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I had this chapter in a corner of my mail. I'm going through a very bad stage in life rn but I wanted to let you know I'm still working on this in spanish and soon those chapters will be up in english too. 
> 
> Once again kudos for my beta Niall. He's amazing!

 

 

 

"Remind me again why I had to sacrifice my one day of rest to be here?" grumbled Carmilla while looking around her with disdain.

 

Laura rolled her eyes as it was at least the tenth time Carmilla had complained about coming to the small sports field.

 

A few months ago, Hayley had decided to join a football team, and although it had been bizarre for the whole family, Laura gave Hayley her full support and attended all her matches. Sloan usually came too even if she spent most of the time in silence watching her sister receive the ball and run 'like a dork' around the field.

 

And while she had always been attentive and patient about her daughter’s interests, there was no way Carmilla intended to sacrifice those glorious Sunday morning lie-ins to accompany the rest of the family to watch such am ‘uncivilized activity fit only for meatheads’ even if it was Hayley doing it.

But a whole week without sex, the ‘silent’ treatment from Laura and the last two nights sleeping in the spare room rather than in her own bed next to her wife had given Carmilla plenty of time to reconsider her stance. 

 

Well, that and obviously the lack of sex had the effect that Laura intended, especially when she spent a large part of the week wearing clothing that flattered the firm body she still maintained. But what finally broke Carmilla was returning home after her regular brunch with Lilith and finding Laura in the living room doing a yoga pose that she was sure ought to be outlawed in a civilized countries. 

 

Eventually, Carmilla decided to try it, purely out of curiosity of course, not because she’d rather be staked than admit defeat to her wife. She almost convinced herself if no one else. So, there she was sitting next to an enthusiastic Laura who was wearing a sports jersey matching the ones that Hayley’s team wore. Judging by the way it hugged every curve of her torso, it probably was one of Hayley’s, and Carmilla wondered for a moment if Laura was still punishing her. 

 

Damn it, that week of abstention was really getting to her! Stupid, sexy cupcake!

 

"Uh, I’ve been asking the same question for weeks" mumbled Sloan behind her most recently purchased book.

 

While Carmilla’s grumpy expression had in some way affected her daughter’s mood, Laura knew very well that Sloan was only trying to impress her other mother. More than once she had caught the dark-haired girl put her book aside and scream in excitement as Hayley ran toward the end zone before picking up her book again and pretending she hadn’t been paying close attention. So, Laura knew she didn’t usually mind being there at all.

 

"Shut up, you two. We’re here to support Hay and enjoy a nice morning as a family. So, get rid of those frowns and let Hayley see you supporting her," said Laura with a strained smile. 

 

Carmilla and Sloan sensed her discomfort and annoyance with them. Both sighed and turned their eyes to the pitch. Hayley was on the sidelines, looking straight at hem and dressed in a football shirt that was about three sizes too big for her and a helmet whose edges brushed against her soldiers. But her enthusiasm was unmistakable as she waved eagerly at them and she seemed to jump for joy when she saw all three of them in the stands. Hayley was well used to seeing Laura and Sloan at her games; sometimes Will and SJ were there too to cheer on their niece. Even Mattie appeared at the end of one of the games to hug and congratulate her niece afterward. Lilith had given her granddaughter the best protective gear available, and Sherman often spent time with her to practice her catching. 

 

But it seemed none of those occasions were as special as this morning when her mother decided to attend.

 

When Carmilla saw her daughters beaming smile, she couldn’t help but smile in return and wave at her. Returning her gaze to Laura, she was met with a raised eyebrow and a very smug expression that practically screamed ‘I told you so.’

 

"Why is Hayley not on the field?" asked Carmilla, trying to change the subject.

 

"Because she’s the receiver," replied Laura as if it was obvious.

 

There was no way Laura was going to mention the week that she left work early every day to visit Kirsch and Danny after Hayley told them she wanted to join the team. 

 

A blackboard had been set up in the living room and covered with various X’s, O’s and arrows going in every direction which only confused Laura more.  It wasn’t until Friday when Caden shooed her parents out of the room and explained it more patiently than Kirsch or Danny did that she finally understood the rules. She gave the little girl a heartfelt hug afterward, convinced more than ever that Caden was a perfect mix of her mother’s passion for teaching and her father's encyclopedic knowledge of sports.

 

After a few minutes of trying (key word, trying) to teach Carmilla the rules, an annoyed Laura gave up and told her wife to figure it out for herself. Carmilla shrugged and looked at a child that was almost as tall as her pass the ball between his legs. He looked more like something from Lord of the Rings to her and promptly christened him ‘Orc 85.’ 

 

The first quarter passed so slowly for Carmilla, it seemed that time itself was deliberately torturing her. Hayley’s team hadn’t made a single offensive play, which Carmilla blamed on the ‘untalented losers’ that surrounded Hayley. During the second quarter, she got bored and started paying attention to more interesting things such as how nice Laura’s ass looked in her khaki shorts when she jumped in excitement at a skillful play or the way the fabric of the sports shirt seemed to stretch over her chest when the referee made a good call. 

 

Mainly though, it was the way she bit her lips nervously whenever things were going badly for Hayley’s team, lips that Carmilla hadn’t kissed for a week now. All Laura’s attention was on the game and gave Carmilla another reason to hate the moronic sport. 

 

But of course, now that Carmilla had something to entertain her, the second quarter ended sooner than she expected, and Laura began chatting with all the other parents around them about the game. Carmilla had no idea what they were talking about and pulled out her phone o read through her work emails. 

 

On the field, there was a group of young women in the center holding red pompoms and wearing very short skirts. For a moment Carmilla wondered if she’d have been happier if Hayley had joined the cheerleading squad instead, but when two of them were raised in the air and did the splits, she changed her mind. But she was already picturing Laura wearing one of those skirts… 

 

"Don’t you dare suggest that," whispered Laura in her ear when she saw the distracted look on her wife’s face. 

 

Sometimes Carmilla hated the way Laura could read her mind so easily.

 

"I never said a word," she protested, trying to hide her flushed cheeks by diverting her gaze to her cell phone.

 

"Mmm-hmmm. If you put away your phone and pay attention to the rest of the game, I may consider doing a little bit of yoga in our room tonight before we go to bed,” replied Laura, brushing her lips against Carmilla’s earlobe while playing with the hair on the back of her neck. She was rewarded with a gasp and tremor from her wife. 

 

"Ugh! I'm here too, you know! Do you mind?" exclaimed Sloan with irritation in her tone.

 

Laura released a giggle and Carmilla was finally able to breathe again. God, she had missed Laura’s touch and had at least a week of lost time to make up for. 

 

The third quarter began, and Hayley’s team had regained possession which meant Laura never sat still for a second. Even Sloan closed her book to comment to Carmilla on the quarterback’s poor protection and how the ‘shotgun formation’ was so predictable and prevented any open play. Naturally, an amazed Carmilla didn’t understand a word of Sloan said, but she made a mental note of her comments for future teasing anytime her daughter complained about going to Hayley’s games.

 

It was near the end of the third quarter when Carmilla was suddenly distracted from starring in adoration at Laura’s antics. Hayley received the ball in an excellent pass from the left which outflanked a blocking maneuver from the other team and started running toward the touchline.

 

"Carm, she’s going to score!" squealed Laura while squeezing her wife’s shoulder tightly in excitement and bouncing in place. Carmilla barely felt the pain, because she was doing the exact same and was willing Hayley to run faster. She had no idea where her daughter had to run to or why, but it didn’t stop her screaming ‘Come on Cupcake!’

 

As if she heard her mother above all the other parent’s shouts, Hayley put on a fresh burst of speed.

 

From out of nowhere, one of the players on the opposing team that no one had blocked tackled Hayley to the ground and knocked the ball out of her hands. 

 

“Oh, my God!” gasped Laura, when Hayley lay there. The seconds seemed eternal to her the longer her little daughter lay there unmoving. She didn’t even register when Carmilla growled and left her side. 

 

The next thing she saw was a familiar figure leaping over the barrier and running down the steps onto the pitch. Every player scrambled out of their way as she strode toward the hulking child that had just tackled Hayley. But it was only when she spoke that Laura realized it was a furious Carmilla.

 

"Hey, you! Stupid ogre! How dare you tackle a little girl that way! If your parents can’t be bothered to teach you manners, then I’ll teach you right now,” Carmilla shouted, rolling up her sleeves. 

 

The boy looked absolutely terrified as he looked around for a way to escape. Hayley’s coach who had checked out the little girl and seemed satisfied she was okay, ran over and managed to get between Carmilla and the other child before she could grab him.

 

"Mrs. Karnstein, please! You can’t come onto the field and threaten the players."

 

"Threaten? I’ll do more than threaten. I'm going to put an end to this little fiend," said Carmilla, trying to push the muscular man aside.

 

In the crowd, Laura was trying to balance her emotions between worry for her daughter and trying not to laugh at the comic scene of a tiny black-haired woman shoving the coach in the chest, making him stagger back. She was a little sorry Hayley and Sloan were around because she was a little turned on at Carmilla being all mama lioness and so protective of her daughter. 

 

"Mrs. Karnstein, you have to leave, please! We’ll be expelled from the league for this. You shouldn't even be here!" begged the coach urgently as he tried to keep one eye on the referees engaging in a lively conversation with the other team coach and one eye on her.

 

"To hell with the league, the game, and this stupid team! That gorilla hurt my daughter!" shouted Carmilla, jabbing her finger at the other youth who was openly crying at this point.

 

"Mom, stop! I'm fine!" replied Hayley approaching them with the aid of her teammates.

 

Carmilla turned at once at the sound of the well-loved voice and ran toward her daughter.

 

"Hayley! Are you okay? Did that caveman hurt you? Should you be up walking now? How many fingers am I holding up?" said the worried mother trying to see what sort of injuries her daughter had. To her relief, Carmilla couldn’t see any blood.

 

The little blond let out a giggle at her mother’s babbling which finally reassured Carmilla.

 

"I'm fine, just a little winded. But Mom, we have to get off the field,” Hayley replied, offering her mother her hand. Carmilla reluctantly agreed, but not before glaring at trembling ‘Orc 85’ muttering, “Accidents can also happen off the field.”

 

The game continued without Hayley who was examined for a few minutes by the medical team, Carmilla holding her hand the whole time.  Once she got the all clear, Carmilla gave an anxious Laura and Sloan a thumbsup, and they finally sat down hugging each other in relief. When she turned back to Hayley, she had her arms folded and was giving her mother a stern look.

 

"Uh Hayley, I…" 

 

"You shouldn’t have done that," said Hayley in a tone of rebuke.

 

"I know, I know. Look Hayley, I’m sorry, but you, your mother and your sister are the most important people in my life. When I saw that you were hurt, all I could think of was punishing the person who dared lay a finger on you," replied Carmilla looking at the ground and scuffing the grass as if she was a little girl waiting to be chastised.

 

"I understand," replied Hayley taking one of her mother hands, "But I'm fine, I can take care of myself, and I wouldn’t be here if I didn’t want to be. It is not that I need to prove anything to any of you or even Will who’s the only sports fan in the family. I do it because it’s fun and because I enjoy playing with the team."

 

Carmilla smiled at how much her daughter had matured beyond her fondest dreams. Hayley was always smiling and searching for happiness without taking life too frivolously. She was almost a teenager, but already possessed a great degree of insight and wisdom that put her mother’s thoughtless behavior this morning to shame. Carmilla hugged a surprised but delighted Hayley with all the love and admiration in her heart, a hug that was eagerly returned.

 

"Well. I…" said Carmilla, pointing to the stairs where she saw Laura and Sloan waiting for her. Hayley nodded and sat down on the bench again.

 

When Carmilla arrived back at her seat, Laura greeted her with one of the most passionate kisses he had ever received, ignoring the fact that Sloan had a grandstand view of them.

 

It was only a horrified 'Oh, for the love of God, stop!' that separated them slightly. But it didn’t stop them sharing a few more small kisses before Sloan began sighing in frustration.

 

"Don’t worry, I have some love for you too, Kiddo," said Carmilla before kissing Sloan on the forehead and ruffling her hair.

 

“You’re so cheesy,” muttered Sloan. But a huge smile adorned her face before she returned her gaze to the field. “Come on, Hayley!” she shouted, applauding with the rest of the crowd when she saw her sister returning to the field.

 

"Laura, I’m sorry I overreacted as well," said Carmilla as Hayley received the ball before being tackled to the ground again. But she sprang up in an instant and waved to reassure her family.

 

"That’s okay, Carm," replied Laura bumping her shoulder against her wife and giving her one of those beaming smiles that she loved so much. "I was horrified too when I saw her fall the first time, and it doesn’t make me any less worried now. But you’ll get used to it in time.” 

 

"Oh God, so this is going be my Sunday morning from now on?" Carmilla smiled ruefully, knowing she had lost this one.

 

Laura just laughed as she applauded and cheered Hayley. She had done it again. Carmilla couldn’t refuse now. 

 

"Besides," Laura whispered, “I have to admit that it was pretty hot to see you there all aggressive and territorial when protecting our cub.”

 

"Oh, really?" replied Carmilla raising one of her perfect eyebrows and giving Laura her best seduction eyes.

 

"Mmm-hmm. There may be a cheerleading outfit involved in our costumes for next Halloween" said Laura innocently while looking at the field again and pretending not to notice that Carmilla was squirming in her seat.

 

"Oh God, yes!" responded Carmilla enthusiastically before releasing a small groan.

 

"What is it, Carm?" 

 

"Cupcake, Halloween is ages and ages away!" 

 

Laura giggled at the childish pout on her wife’s face, but still gave her a few small kisses to comfort her. Between laughter and kisses, she whispered “You, me, yoga, tonight” to which Carmilla smiled and licked her lips like a cat that got the cream.

 

"Run, Hayley!" shouted Sloan suddenly. Her eyes were riveted to the field as Hayley raced to the end zone. Less than a second later, all three were on their feet cheering as she reached it. Carmilla hid her face in her hands as Hayley did the dorkiest celebration dance she had ever seen. She blamed her dance skills, or the lack thereof, on Laura. But either way, it didn’t matter. She was so proud of her daughter’s success and reveled in another of those moments where she was so grateful to Life for having such a wonderful family.

 

At the end of the season, Hayley left the team when they lost the league championship, but by that point, she was more interested in her art classes at school anyway.

 

Not that the presence of her mother dressed in her new jersey and pompoms at every game influenced her decision in any way. 

 

Or her sister’s pleas to take up any other sport because of a new yoga tradition her parents had started every Sunday night in their bedroom. No, definitely not.

 

The sight of Laura dressed up in a replica of her team's cheerleading outfit at Halloween while Carmilla wore a full footballers gear and declaring that she was the sexiest quarterback ever and 'that pretty boy Brady can kiss my ass,’ may have influenced her decision slightly. Especially as they behaved like a bunch of hormonal teenagers the whole time because the costumes ‘warranted’ it. Not that Hayley was ever going to admit to that though.

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do you have a plot for this AU? Let me know about it! ;)

**Author's Note:**

> Uuuughhhhh! Sooooo Groooossss!!! Yuk! 
> 
> Anyway, there's no angst here, just fluff and funny things because, yes, they deserve just that. 
> 
> I'm planing on doing like 10 chapters of this and I already have 6 in Spanish, but let me know if you have a suggestion about some plot that should be add to this one shots :D 
> 
> I honestly don't know when the next chapter would be up but hey! Go check my new story Dreams INC. updating every friday!


End file.
